Ototo Development Team
Ototo Development Team is a feature introduced in version 6.0 update. The feature allows player to develop a new appearance for the Cat Base, cannon attacks and also further increase the cannon power. Explanation The feature is unlocked after clearing Empire of Cats chapter 1 and is only functional after player has reached level 10 of cat cannon power, range and recharge speed from base upgrades. To develop, Ototo requires some resource materials and workers to build. The resource material can be obtained randomly when clearing non-limited Stories of Legend Levels. The resource type dropped usually has tendency with the stage cleared, eg: Zombie stages usually drop bone material. Red stages usually drop brick material. The engineer(s) required can be obtained from Gamatoto Expedition randomly after clearing an expedition, one at a time with maximum of having five engineers. Note when in progress of upgrading, you may still obtain engineers from Gamatoto expeditions. Getting materials Quick Explanation: Materials are scattered throughout Stories of Legend levels, upon clearing any stage, there is a chance to get materials. There are 7 type of materials: Bricks (represents red enemies), Feathers (represents floating enemies), Coal (represents black enemies), Sprockets (represents metal enemies), Gold (represents angelic enemies), Meteorite (represents alien enemies), and Beast Bones (represents zombie enemies). The type of materials dropped is not affected by enemies in that level, for example, the feather can be received in levels that don't spawn any floating enemies at all. Materials won't drop in Event Stages (Red) and Collaboration Stages (Purple). No levels have limit of how many materials you can obtain or how many times they will drop, so the player could just grind one stage forever. The drop rate is applied throughfully on all stage in a chapter. So it's always better/more beneficial/efficient to farm at a stage with the lowest energy cost. The star difficulty only affects on how much item you can farm per a stage clear. * Star 1 gives maximum 3 items * Star 2 gives maximum 4 items * Stars 3 and 4 give maximum 5 items. The item drop rate each chapter: (source: BCJP v6.1.1 game data) Best Stage to get items: 3 star stages, easiest stages to farm items. Bricks: Glucosamine Desert - Chondroitin Sandhill Feathers: Neverending Cat Story - Gloomy Tree Sprockets: Neverending Cat Story - Gloomy Tree Meteorite: Cutpurse Coast - Deep Sea Dying Coal: Capone's Jail - Last Gang Beast Bones: Walk of Fame - Paparazzi Paradise (1 star) Gold: Battle Royale - Her Highness, Milk T. Everything: Torture Room - Prince of Darkness To add: Bricks, Coal, Sprockets, Gold, Meteorite and Beast Bones images in png format. Explanation about materials: description, tendency. Getting workers :Engineers can be obtained from Gamatoto expeditions. Player will be notified if obtaining one. Can be obtained at the same time as an expedition assistant for Gamatoto. Retiring an expedition assistant also gives the option to change them to an engineer. :The engineer will be spent on base upgrade, maximum to have 5 at once. Once maximum reached, no extra engineers can be obtained. Advanced base upgrades can require up to 3 engineers. Upgrading tutorial Image required: UI, explanation, tutorial. Warning: cancelling progress will not return engineers or materials used. Progress can speed up using same power-ups with Gamatoto expedition. Available base types To add: Cost of upgrades and effect. Info obtained from Reddit. Normal base = Attacks by firing a laser beam into the ground which after a slight delay explodes into shockwaves. Enemies in range will be knocked back and take heavy damage. : Upgrades increase cannon power in addition from base upgrade. |-| Slow Beam = Attacks by firing a green laser beam. Enemies hit will be immediately slowed for moderate duration the moment the laser passed. Deals no damage to enemies. : Upgrades increase slow duration. |-| Iron Wall = Spawns a shield which stops enemy movement by 100 range in front of closest enemy unit (minimum of about 150 from enemy base). The shield is removed after its duration expires or its health is depleted. Shield does not block enemy area or shockwave attack, has metal property, cannot move or attack, and is immune to knockback and slow / stop. : Upgrades increase shield health and duration. |-| Thunder Cannon = Attacks using thunder strike for 450 area verification? in front of most front player units. The thunder strikes after slight delay and enemies struck will be damaged and stopped for short duration. : Upgrades increase stop duration and damage. Tips * The base body and decoration does not have any effect. Only the head cannon changes cannon strikes. Trivia * None at the moment Category:Game Features